Roof Top Run In
by PC the Unicorn
Summary: A Miraculous Starco AU story. It was another night in which Marco was training when he suddenly runs into a familiar face and is challenged to something.


**Hey everyone, so about a month ago there was this event on Tumblr called StarcoWeek 3, with one of the prompts being an Miraculous AU. Now, I wasn't able to participate in it since I was super busy with school at the time. However, I did end up following this blog called Disney-n-stuff and seeing their amazing Starco Miraculous AU mashed up art. So this story follows more along the line of her interpretation of the Starco Miraculous AU. I hope you enjoy the story.**

It was a peaceful night in the quiet town of Echo Creek. The full moon was shining brightly, the citizens were peacefully in their homes, and the streets were pretty much abandoned except for the occasional car that was passing through the town. Because of these conditions, no one was aware of the town hero Gentlebug running from rooftop to rooftop

 _Woo-Hoo!_ Marco shouted inside of his head with glee as he leapt from one roof to another. No matter how many times he did incredible feats like jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a single bound, he couldn't help but get excited. While he'd always kept himself in shape thanks to his karate lessons, he would never have imagined being able to do what he was doing now. That was until he was apparently chosen to be the miraculous holder of the ladybug earrings. Sure, he always wanted his life to be a bit more exciting, but he didn't imagine it would involve him becoming a superhero. Yet according to Tiki, he had all the right qualities to be the proper owner of the ladybug earrings. While he wished he didn't have to wear earrings in order to transform, he had to admit that the costume he wore was great. It was basically red and black polka dotted bodysuit with a hood that sported a pair of bug-like antennae. It actually kind of reminded him of his favorite red hoodie, to be honest. It even came with a matching eye mask that would instantly appear over his eyes when he transformed. Still, even though he have had his powers for the past couple of months, he still couldn't believe how much stronger his body was when he transformed into his superhero persona that he dubbed Gentlebug (according to Tikki, normally the wielder of the ladybug earrings were woman and would call themselves Ladybug, but Marco knew no one would take him seriously if he kept that name). With the earrings, he was faster, stronger, and more acrobatic than he thought was ever be possible. Though, just like the superheroes in comic books, he had to fight a wide variety of super villains. From what Tikki explained to him, the super villains were actually just normal citizens who got their powers from a villainous miraculous holder known as Hawkmoth. Whenever she sensed a person feeling any form of negative emotion, she would grant them power and tell them they can get what they desire in exchange for getting the ladybug and cat miraculouses. Luckily he didn't have to face the akumatized victims alone thanks to his partner Cat Noir, a female miraculous user who owned the cat miraculous and who he simply called Cat.

While she could be a bit reckless, immature, and cocky, he couldn't deny that she was worthy of being a miraculous holder. She was as skilled, if not more skilled of a fighter then he was, and would always make sure civilians weren't in harm's way. Though if there was one thing that kind of annoyed him, it was her constant flirting with him. It wasn't that he didn't dislike her, he considered her to be a great friend, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention he got from her, after all, she was pretty attractive, especially with her playful nature, but he just didn't feel the same way. He only had eyes for one girl in his life, and that girl was Star Butterfly. Marco found himself suddenly smiling at the thought of his crush as he finally stopped running and stood near the edge of a tall building that housed a water tower. He looked up into the clear night sky as he thought more about his crush. Honestly, what wasn't there to like about Star Butterfly? Despite the fact that she was a famous fashion model and was the heir of the Butterfly family, one of the richest families in America, she was a pretty down to earth girl. Instead of being stuck up, snooty and acting like she was better than everyone else, she was instead funny, sweet, helpful, adventurous, and was just an overall joy to be around. Beside her personality, he just found her to be absolutely gorgeous. She had long beautiful blonde hair that looked like it was weaved out of golden silk, sparkling blue eyes that were even more blue then a perfect clear sky, and a smile that could lighten up even the darkest of rooms. Yet every time he was around her, he always got flustered and struggled to say the right words. He wished he could channel the same courage and confidence felt when he was Gentlebug when it came to talking to Star.

Suddenly, his antennae perked up as he heard a _clang_ against the bars of the water tower. He quickly whipped out his yo-yo from his pocket and turned to the source of the sound in a defensive position, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hellooo Bugaboo~," the voice said in a flirtatious tone which caused Marco to look up at the top of the water tower in confusion to see none other than Cat Noir leaning against the rail of the water tower. "What are you doing here? After all, I thought ladybugs were only active during the daytime." Marco smirked at Cat's comment as he put his yo-yo away.

"Funny," Marco said. "I could be asking you the same thing. After all, I thought you cats loved sleeping all night." Cat flashed Marco a mischievous grin as she leapt off from her spot in a graceful flip that lead to her landing on her feet perfectly, and just feet away from him. While Marco found Star to be gorgeous Star, he couldn't deny that Cat Noir was a sight to behold. She wore a black catlike costume that came equipped with ears, a tail, and mask. The costume had marks of blue such as the blue inner coating of the cat ears she wore on her head, the blue cat paw prints on her cheeks, and alternating blue and black stripes on her pants. She even had long luxurious blonde hair, and a mischievous pair of blue eyes like Star did, though in his opinion, they weren't as beautiful as her's.

"Awww," Cat said fondly as she got closer to Macro and playfully poked her finger on his chest. "I love it when you flirt with me." Marco rolled his eyes at Cat comment. Leave it to her to think him making a witty comeback was supposed to be his version of flirting

"I' m not flirting with you, I was making a clever comeback," Marco explained as he gently, but firmly pushed Cat finger off of his chest and crossed his arms. "As for the reason I'm out this late, it's because I like to use this time to get some extra training without any distractions. What's your excuse?"

"Same as yours actually," Cat said which surprised Marco. She flashed him a grin. "What? You thought you were the only one who liked training in the middle of the night? "

"Well, yeah," Marco said bluntly. "I've been doing this for months, so it's kind of weird how we are just now running into each other." Cat shrugged at his comment.

"Maybe it's because we end up training at different times and different locations." Cat said simply. She then flashed Marco a mischievous grin as she pulled out a small silver baton from her pocket which had a blue cat paw symbol on it. After pressing it, the baton grew in length until it was a four foot long staff. "However, why don't we do some real training by sparring with each other?

"Wait, you want to spar?!" Marco asked in surprise. It wasn't that he didn't want to fight her; it was just that the request came out of nowhere.

"What's wrong? Cat asked teasingly as she spun her staff with one hand. "Are you afraid of losing to a girllll~?" Marco smirked at amusement at Cat's remark as he pulled out his yo-yo.

"No," Marco said smugly. "I just don't want to hurt you huge ego. After all, I know how prideful you cats can be."

"Ouch," Cat said joking as she put her hand on her chest as if what he said hurt her feelings.  
"I didn't know ladybugs had such sharp tongues." Marco sighed in annoyance as the two began circling each other.

"Look, I'm letting you call me Bugaboo, but don't push it by calling me Ladybug." Marco said as he watched Cat carefully as he waited for her to make a move with Cat grinning from how she was getting a rise out of him.

"Whatever you say, my lady." Cat said as she gave him mocking bow. Before Marco could even reply, Cat started to run toward him and swung her staff, only for him to easily avoid it by leaping over her.

"Is that the best you can do Cat?" Marco asked as he looked back at Cat from over his shoulder. "I expected something a bit more from you then just charging head first."

"Oh trust me Bugaboo, I'm just getting started." Cat said as she ran toward him again but this time press the cat paw button on the staff which made it extend all the way toward him. Marco easily sidestepped it, though was caught off when she swiped the staff at his feet which caused him to fall on his back. Thinking quickly, Marco rolled over and flipped back onto his feet just seconds after Cat landed where he was at with her staff retracting back to a normal size.

"Not bad Cat," Marco said as he starts to spin his yo-yo which faster and faster until it was just a blur of red light. "But how about this!" He then swung the yo-yo at Cat multiple times in order to wrap it around her, only for her to avoid it every time by either side stepping or jumping over it.

"You should really learn some new tricks Bugaboo." Cat said as she once again easily side stepped a longer yo-yo throw which caused Marco to smirk.

"What, you haven't heard of the yo-yo trick around the world?" Marco asked which confused Cat at first before realizing what he meant. She turned around to see the yo-yo coming back toward her. Thinking quickly, she began to spin her staff to capture the yo-yo so that it wouldn't get wrapped around her. Thanks to the staff being spun, the yo-yo ended up getting tangled up in the staff which led to Marco trying to pull both the staff, and Cat toward him. Though since Cat back was turned to Marco, he wasn't aware of the smug grin that she was wearing. Knowing it would distract him, she let go of the staff which, which quickly flew from her hand and went flying towards him. Feeling the lack of resistance, and seeing the Cat staff lying toward him, he quickly lets go of his yo-yo so that he wouldn't get pulled by the force of the moving staff, and just barely dodged said staff as it almost brushed against the very tip of his nose. He turned back around to face Cat only to notice that she was gone.

 _Man, Cat is not playing around._ Marco thought to himself as he got into a defensive stance. _Well at least she doesn't have her staff, though I need to get my yo-yo back._ He turned around to where his yo-yo and cat staff should have been, only be surprised when he saw no trace of them! He cautiously moved around the rooftop of the building as he tried to detect Cat location yet saw no sight of her. _Just relax Diaz, she's around here somewhere, you just have to focus._ He closed his eyes in anticipation while taking slow steady breaths and willed his antennas to detect any strange anomalies in the area. He suddenly heard an upcoming _whoosh_ sound of air as he opened his eyes, quickly turned toward the sound of the source, and grabbed it. However instead of it being something likes a fist or foot, it was instead his yo-yo. _But wait a second. If the yo-yo caused the sound, that means Cat must have thrown it. Which means-_ Before he could even finish his thought, Marco antennas detected a slight sense of wind pressure from behind him which caused him to turn around and grabbed Cat outstretched hand that was in the shape of a karate chop.

"Man Cat, how did you get so fast?" Marco asked as he turned to face her. While he knew Cat was better than him when it came to hiding, they were usually about the same speed. So he was surprised by how not only Cat has learned how to hide her presence even better, but also how she increased her speed.

"Oh you know," Cat said casually. "I just did the usual things, running, eating healthy, and-" Cat broke away from Marco grip by doing a karate chop on the arm that held her hand before delivering a side kick that he barely blocks which sends him sliding back. "Learning different forms of martial arts." Not trying to give him the chance to recover, Cat attacked him in a flurry of swipes, punches, and kicks that Marco either had to dodge or block.

 _Cat is proving to be more of a challenge than I thought she was going to be._ Marco thought to himself as he continued to dodge and avoid Cat attacks. _I mean, I knew she was going to be tough, but not this tough, I can't even find an opening. I got to do something unexpected if I don't want her to be holding this win over my head forever_. Suddenly, it felt like a light bulb went off in his head as he figured out what to do.

"Come on Bugaboo," Cat said playfully as she delivered a spin kick to him which he blocked. "I know you can do better than this. Suddenly she felt both of her arms to have being grabbed by Gentlebug. Before she was able to do anything, she noticed the playful smile he was giving her.  
"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you act all playful?" Gentlebug asked which temporarily distracted her and made her slightly blush. This was the first time the object of her affection has actually called her cute! She was so surprised by this that she didn't even notice until it was too late that the leg under her feet was knocked from under her. However, just before she fully hit the ground, Gentlebug grabbed her arm which leads her head being inches away from the ground. She looked him in wonder as she saw him grinning at her despite the fact that he was obviously tired.

"Looks like I win kitty." Marco said smugly as he pulled Cat back to her feet

Cat gave him a toothy smile. "Complimenting me in order to throw me off of my game huh Bugaboo." she said as she continued to give him a sweet smile. "I didn't think you had it in you." Marco shrugged at Cat compliment as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah, well, I had to do something to beat you," Marco said simply as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. "After all, you were putting up a really tough fight."

"Well, you weren't too bad yourself partner." Cat said with a wink as she outstretched her fist for her and Gentlebug signature fist bump. However, just as the two were about to do their first bump, Cat suddenly grabbed Marco fist and flipped him onto the ground which took him by complete surprise. As Marco groaned in slight pain from the unexpected attack, he saw Cat grinning over his face.

"You aren't the only one who can play dirty Bugaboo." Cat said as she leaned her head awfully close to Marco which made Marco slightly blush and increased his heartbeat to due the closeness of their faces. He then felt the tip of her claw touching the very tip of his nose. "Until next time my little Bugaboo." With that, Cat then disappeared by Marco sight of vision. By the time he got back up on his feet, she was nowhere to be found.

"Man, Cat sure is something," Marco muttered to himself as he picked up his yo-yo from the floor and popped it open as he looked at the screen background. The background was a picture of Star from a magazine in which she was posing in a sleeveless red and pink gown off the right shoulder with hearts around the skirt, a white bow with a heart in the middle tied around the waist and a heart on the left shoulder. She had on white gloves and high heel boots with hearts on the bottoms and sides and wore her hair up in a big top knot with curls handing over her ears. "But my heart belongs to my shooting Star."

…..

As Cat Noir opened her window as she quietly stepped inside of her room just as her ring finally ran out of time and she transformed back into her normal appearance. She now wore a simple lavender pajama dress with a light blue crescent moon on the chest, along with lavender and light blue striped socks. Cat Noir was none other than Marco Diaz crush, Star Butterfly! She quickly stuck out her hand as the ring, and the miraculous spirit Plagg, a small black cat like creature that had green eyes and three whiskers (one on each cheek, and another one on his head) fell into her hand.

"I can't believe you woke me up again just so you could flirt with your crush." Plagg complained loudly which caused her to shush him. Even though her mom was in her bedroom on the first floor, she still didn't want to take any chances in waking her up.

"Come on Plagg, you know I love spending time with Gentlebug." Star explained as she made her way further in room. To say that her room was big would be an understatement. The room was four times bigger than the average bedroom with it having a variety of things covering her room such as stuffed animals, posters of multiple boy bands, stereos, TV's, computers, and more. Due to it being a full moon, and all the windows in her room, she could see perfectly in the room. She laid both Plagg and the ring on her bed as she went into the mini fridge next to it and grabbed a slice of camembert cheese before tossing it to Plagg. He quickly jumped up to catch it before falling back on the bed and started to eat it. "Besides, I don't get why you're complaining. After all I always make sure to have your camembert cheese ready for you to eat." Plagg finished eating the cheese before giving a small burp and floated next to Star as she sat in bed.

"True, but a handsome guy like me needs his beauty sleep." Plagg said which caused Star to chuckle at her friend comment. "Hey, you think it's easy maintaining this physique? Cause it's not. Plus, you have been doing this for two weeks straight ever since you first saw him on patrol, so I don't get why you just now decided to flirt with Gentlebug."

"What can I say?" Star said with a shrug. "I like spying on him, especially when he tries to come up with those clever one liners and writes them down so he can use them in an actual fight and act like he came up with them on the spot."

"But don't you have a thing for that other boy?" Plagg asked as he scratched his chin in thought. "What was his name? Barco? Larco? Jarco?"

"You mean Marco?" Star asked in surprise. "I mean yeah, I kind of have a crush on him. After all he's cute, knows karate, is always helpful, especially with me, and is a pretty cool guy. But I just find Gentlebug to be so much cuter. What with those chocolate coated eyes that I can just get lost in, how he can kick butt, and how he is always the one with the plan when we're fighting akumatized victims." Plagg flew onto Star shoulder as he looked at her with a confused frown.

"Then why haven't you told him any of this yet?" Plagg asked. Honestly, in his thousands of years as experience, he never understood how humans could have such a difficult time expressing what they wanted to say.

"Because Plagg, it's like I told you," Star said simply as she lightly knocked Plagg off of her shoulder back in the bed. "I want to wait till I am one-hundred percent sure he feels the same way for me as I do for him. Then maybe he will finally be willing to show me his true identity and I won't have to wait to only hang out with him when I'm Cat Noir and he's Gentlebug."

"Well, I hope everything works out like you plan." Plagg says as he floated over to the mini bed that Star made for him on her dresser. "Now if we are done, I will be getting my beauty sleep. Goodnight Star." Star smiled at Plagg as she also got under her covers and prepared to go to bed.

"Goodnight Plagg," Star said as she looked up at the full moon though the sky from the skylight in her room. Then, in a whisper, "Good night my Gentlebug."

 **There you go everyone; I hope you all enjoyed the story. It was actually a bit shorter, but I decided to make the training scene longer. I'm debating if I should do that thing in which a lot of other fans do in which they make like a volume of chapters focusing on the many interpretations of Starco, whether if it connects to the show or is based off of one of the many fan made AU's, or an AU I made up. So if you want me to do something like that, please let me know. Make sure to leave a review, and be sure to check out the other stories. Until next time, this is PC, logging off.**


End file.
